Late Night Conversation
by fullmetalscully
Summary: Missing Scene from We Remain: The conversation that took place between Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye when they both needed each other after a series of troubling nightmares. It is recommended you read We Remain first so you can fully understand this fic. Royai.


**AN: Second fic! Yay! ****This fic is thanks to two lovely people who reviewed my very first fic, giving me the confidence to add to it. Shout out to Bluefire21 and ****OwlBeWritingYouFrequently! I hope you both like it.**

**This is a missing scene from We Remain. That was from Riza POV, but for this fic I decided to write it from Roy's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'll be right over."

"Oh no," Hawkeye replied hurriedly. She cursed herself silently at the slip. She did not mean to show how much her dream had affected her. "I'm fine, I just–"

"Hawkeye, please." She was surprised at the strain in Roy's voice as he whispered those words. "If not for you, please let me do this, for me."

She paused for a moment. She wanted more than anything to see with her own eyes that he was okay.

"Ok, Sir."

"Thank you, I'll see you soon."

Hawkeye then waited for her Colonel to walk through her front door.

* * *

As Roy approached Riza's door he pulled out his key, which he had been given for emergencies. He didn't visit Riza's apartment very often. The only occasions he did so was to feed Hayate when she was stuck at the office doing paperwork.

He strolled purposefully towards her door, wanting to reach it as soon as possible. Her apartment was at the end of the hallway on the third floor. His footsteps echoed in the quiet hallway. No sound came out from behind the other doors on the floor, all the residents being asleep at this hour.

Roy paused in front of Riza's door as he heard a quiet noise. It was little more than a murmur, but he recognised it as Riza's. He wavered between knocking on the door and letting himself in with his key, but decided on the former. If she was with someone else, he did not want to interrupt. He didn't have a clue who she would be with, she was not someone who socialised often, but he knocked regardless.

He frowned upon receiving no answer after a few moments. He heard the noise again.

He knocked again. No response.

"Hawkeye," Roy called as loudly as he dared, not wanting to awake any of the other residents. He finally got a response from the opposite side of the door. Hayate whined loudly to him.

"Riza," he called again, louder this time, fearing the worst. After The Promised Day, after seeing Riza lying on the ground, dying on front of him, he had begun to assume the worst at the smallest of things. "I'm coming in!"

The door practically flew open. Roy frantically reached for it as it swung very closely to the wall. He caught it just in time before it banged loudly against the wall. Roy scanned the dull room quickly to assess the situation. Everything was in order; the small room was as tidy as it always was. His eyes quickly fell on a small black shape darting towards his feet. Hayate pawed at his legs, whining.

"What is it boy?" he asked quietly, kneeling down to pet him.

Both sets of ears perked up as the two heard a cry. Hayate bounded away from him to the small couch which sat in the middle of the room, the back of it facing the door. After quickly closing the door, Roy followed the small dog.

Riza lay on the couch, a frown on her face as she faced another nightmare. The only part of her body which moved was her head. It tossed from side to side while the rest of her body remained straight and stiff. The only other movement Roy could see was from her hands, clenching and unclenching into fists. She groaned in her sleep, making a strangled noise.

Roy quickly kneeled at her head, away from her limbs. If she was to jerk awake he did not to meet the force of her limbs. That woman packed a real punch.

He repeated her name softly as he stroked her hair, trying to rouse her from her sleep as well as calm her down. Slowly, she did calm down and the frown disappeared from her face. Her hands unclenched from their fists for the last time, leaving only small marks where her nails had dug into the skin. Hayate had ceased in his whining. He stood as still as a statue watching over his master. Roy took this as a sign that Riza was no longer troubled in her sleep.

"Come on, Hawkeye," Roy called to her softly. "Wake up." He had moved to her side as the threat of flailing limbs had reduced. Roy watched as Riza's eyes squeezed shut before opening. He felt her jump as she realised there was someone sitting next to her, not expecting to see anyone there.

"Sir!" Riza sat up quickly.

"Hawkeye, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have entered the apartment without your permission, but Hayate was whining loud enough to wake the whole building," Roy explained quickly with a small laugh while he shifted away from her to give her room. He could see she was troubled by whatever she had experienced as she slept, so made an attempt at humour to try to alleviate the tension.

And it worked. For a second he saw her lips twitch up in amusement before setting back into a straight line. This was enough to make him smile.

"Its fine," she replied softly. He noticed the relief on her face.

"You were having another nightmare." It was not meant as a question, but Riza nodded anyway.

"How often do you have them?" Roy asked, watching her interact with Hayate who had jumped on to her lap.

"Quite often. Ever since The Promised Day."

Roy closed his eyes, looking down. That is what he had been afraid of. The ever quiet and watchful Riza Hawkeye had suffered in silence. So had he, but that was not the point. _She _was the onethat was suffering.

"Me too," Roy replied simply.

Roy noticed out the corner of his eye that Riza had turned to face him for the first time since she had woken up. He could tell she was embarrassed he had found her in such a state and angry at herself. Riza always made sure to maintain a professional, strong, appearance, ensuring no one saw any weakness in her. He had guessed as much that she had not planned on falling asleep as she waited for him, but it was plain to see now that she was exhausted. She hid it well at work, but seeing her vulnerable in her sleep had shown clearly just how these dreams had affected her.

"You too?" Riza questioned.

Roy nodded. "Ever since The Promised Day I dream that we are back in that godforsaken chamber above Father's underground liar. I relive the same moment over and over again." Roy clenched his fists as he forced himself to speak the next part, not wanting to even think about it. "You lie dying on the floor while I am restrained by those Führer experiments, unable to help you, unable to do _anything_. And you die. Every time," he forces those last two sentences through clenched teeth. That scenario was a very real possibility at that moment in time. Roy remembered thinking those exact words when he was stuck on the ground, watching his precious Queen bleed out in front of him. He was forever thankful to Jerso, the chimera who had captured the old doctor, and May Chang who helped bring Riza back to him.

"My nightmares are along the same lines," Riza replied quietly. "I relive that moment. I see the grief and pain in your eyes as I lay there, helpless. Then it's the moment when Bradley pins you to the ground." She pauses for a few moments. So long that Roy thinks she has finished speaking. He is about to speak when she continues. "I watch as you are forced to open The Gate. Your screams literally haunt me to this very day." She shivers as she thinks about it. He drapes his long coat over her shoulders. She pulls it close to her, grateful for the comfort. She is surrounded by his smell. A reminder of him, and a comfort.

"Then you are gone," she states simply. "Sometimes you never come back through The Gate. Other times you return and you are dead." She attempts to cover up her voice break with a cough, but Roy sees right through it. "It is always one or the other, never what actually happened."

As Roy shifts closer towards her on the couch, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he feels her lean into him, reassuring herself that he is really there and unharmed.

"Our minds are evil, aren't they?" Roy laughs bitterly. Riza only nods in response.

The two of them sit in silence. The only noise it the clock and the sound of their breathing. They take comfort in each other's presence, neither wanting to leave the other.

"Riza," Roy starts quietly. He can almost see Riza's eyebrow rising as he calls her by her first name, rather than her last. But she makes no comment. "I want you to know, I will always be here for you, for whatever you need. I want you to let me know if you are troubled by anything, even a nightmare."

She is quiet for a few moments as she processes what he said. "Thank you, Roy," she replies quietly. "I want you to know that I feel the same way towards you. We can be there for each other." He hugs her tighter for a moments before releasing her. "Thank you for coming round when I asked. I feel better after talking it through with you."

Without realising it earlier, Roy felt better too. "Like I said, I will always be here for you Riza. I never realised it before, but I feel better too. It's like a weights been lifted from my shoulders."

Riza nodded quickly then sat up to face him. "It does, doesn't it?" They both smiled at each other.

"Thank you for letting me be here for you," Roy continued.

Riza smiled at him, realising how good it felt to share her fears with someone.

"Thank you for coming to me when I needed you."

* * *

**I'd love to hear what you think! Feedback is always welcome**


End file.
